


touch

by airabelle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airabelle/pseuds/airabelle
Summary: Phil feels carsick during their road trip, but Dan’s there to make it better.





	touch

He doesn’t recognize what song is playing on the radio, but he’s certain that his brain will explode if he had to listen to it any longer. It was way too loud for his splitting headache to bear.

“Turn it off,” Phil says even though he’s almost sure it came out as nothing more but a mumble. “Martyn…”

Nobody seems to hear him because the chattering inside the moving vehicle continues and so does the grating sound coming from the speakers. Whatever has happened to people’s taste in music, he doesn’t know. Not that he’s judging people (he is), but it’s baffling how lyrics can have zero sense of meaning and still dominate the charts for weeks.

“Martyn,” he means to repeat, but is surprised when he realizes it isn’t his voice that uttered his brother’s name. “Can you turn the volume down for a bit? Think it’d be nicer to have lesser noise. I’m already loud enough,”. A short pause, then he hears laughter followed by a muttered ‘that’s what she said’.

“That sounds good, actually.” replies Cornelia before a peaceful silence dawns upon them.

Phil lets out a satisfied sigh, fixing his body to a more comfortable position. He hears a brief rustling of what he assumes are bags full of water containers and other necessities when he feels the space beside him dip.

“Hey,” a soft voice whispers to his ear. “You okay?”

“Mhm,”

“Sure you don’t feel like sicking all over the car? Don’t make us suffer, Philly. We still have a long way to go. This car’s already too pungent as it is.” Dan jokes.

Though, he technically isn’t wrong. They already lowered the windows down the minute they entered in hopes of lessening the unpleasant odor. It’s not that bad, really, it just smells like someone left a wet sock in the rental car far too long that its stench permanently rubbed off on the nylon seats to ruin Phil’s olfactory system forever.

“M’head hurts.” Phil turns his head to face Dan. “Massage?” he finally opens his eyes and juts out his bottom lip for show.

Dan instantly lets out a chuckle while shaking his head. “You little minx,”

“Please?” he smiles, knowing Dan can’t ever resist him, let alone his cute pouts.

The curly headed lad laughs even harder and rolls his eyes at him. “I concede just ’cos you said ‘please’ and not because you’re trying too hard to be adorable.” Phil glares and does his best to appear offended, but Dan remains amused. “Move over here, old man.”

Shortly enough, Phil finds himself snuggled to Dan, his head resting on his partner’s chest, arms wrapped around waist. Dan’s fingers immediately place themselves on a bed of slightly damp black hair, carding through the strands before moving his thumbs to the sides of Phil’s head and applying the most tender pressure with practiced movements.

In the span of ten years that they’ve been together, Phil can count on one hand the amount of times Dan has given him a massage and failed to ease the pain away. Amongst other things, there truly is no denying how good Dan is with his hands. He can’t help but snort at his own thoughts.

“What?” Dan asks.

Phil whines due to the abrupt stop of head rub. “Nothing,” is his response though his face tells the exact opposite.

Dan is looking down at him now, lips shaped in a frown. “Tell me,”

A smirk forms on Phil’s face as he lifts his index finger to smooth out the wrinkles on the other lad’s temple. “I’m not sure you’d want to hear it now.”

“Try me, bitch.”

Startled, he giggles and gives in, extricating his arms around Dan to grab his boyfriend’s hands and press kisses to each knuckles. “Was just thinking of how amazing these babies are when it comes to giving me endless pleasure,”

As expected, Dan splutters and glances over Martyn and Cornelia who seem to be uninterrupted in their own little world, too preoccupied with discussing where their next stopover is. Phil shakes below him, obviously pleased with the reaction.

“You may now resume the massage.”

“I cannot believe that I’ve committed myself to a very demanding tease. I want a refund.”

“Hey! You don’t mean that,” he crosses his arms and pretends to be upset, though the act ends as quickly as it began, for Dan quickly takes Phil’s hands back in his, fingers easily lacing through Phil’s.

“Yeah, I do. Except for the last bit. It’s kind of impossible to imagine myself wanting to be with anyone that isn’t you.”

His cheeks instantly get warmer while he scrunches his nose up in mock disgust. “Stop, I’m lactose intolerant.”

A gentle peck lands on the top of his nose before one of Dan’s hands comes back to soothing the discomfort off, the other staying locked in his.

Grinning, Phil returns himself on Dan’s chest, content with the steady sound of his partner’s beating heart. “I love you.”

He feels Dan drop a kiss on his head. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcomed and appreciated! x


End file.
